Organopolysiloxane resins and processes for their preparation are known from numerous references. EP 195 936 A (Toray Silicone Co., Ltd.; published on Oct. 1, 1986) describes a process for the preparation of MQ resins by hydrolysis of alkyl silicate with a monofunctional silane, where the reaction mixture contains at least 5% by weight of hydrogen chloride and the alkyl silicate is slowly added dropwise as the last component. DE 42 16 139 A (Wacker-Chemie GmbH: published on Nov. 18, 1993) describes a process for the preparation of organopolysiloxane resins by acid hydrolysis of silanes or partial hydrolysates thereof and basic after treatment in the presence of water-insoluble organic solvent, especially toluene, which acts as a entraining agent in the simultaneous distillation of water and alcohol. The removal of water and alcohol is particularly important for the preparation of silicone resin having a low content of Si-bonded hydroxyl and alkoxy groups.
Coating compositions which comprise aliphatically unsaturated hydrocarbons have also been disclosed. EP 108 208 B1 (General Electric Co.; published on Apr. 27, 1988) and EP 216 376 A1 (General Electric Co.; published on Apr. 1, 1987) describe release coating compositions for the self-adhesive sector which contain, among other components, reactive, low-viscosity diluents, such as .alpha.-olefns. The crosslinking of the coating composition takes place primarily by way of a platinum-catalyzed addition reaction. The reactive diluent is introduced into the coating system via a release additive. These release additives, making it is possible to adjust the release properties of the coating system, are silicone resins, essentially MQ resins, which are prepared by mixing a solution of the silicone resin in toluene or xylene with the reactive, higher-boiling diluent and then removing the aromatic solvent by distillation at temperatures as low as possible. Such coating compositions generally contain aromatic solvent, which leads to emissions when they are processed .